Persons with respiratory difficulties, such as asthma, often need the use of an inhaler to provide relief from breathing problems. This inhaler with its solution (e.g., Ventolin ) should be readily accessible to the user and is usually carried in one's pocket or purse to insure the same easy accessibility. However, when a person is exercising there may be no pockets in their shorts for the inhaler necessitating its being carried in their sock or hand while attempting to exercise or left with a friend or coach. While these attempts to provide ready inhaler accessibility to exercising asthma suffers have some merit, the present invention provides a better more accessible solution by providing for a wrist held inhaler that can be carried by the user and used without taking the inhaler out of its wrist mount all as more fully described hereafter.